


And for those still with us

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Storms, cock rubbing, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Commander Edward Little and Lt. Thomas Jopson are on a new course, but the weather may send them astray.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Joplittle Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	And for those still with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalersandsailors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/gifts).



“We both know I'm only here because they don't know what to do with me.” Jopson's sudden statement broke the silence in Little's main cabin.

Edward looked up from pondering the map before him, a puzzled frown crossing his brow. Thinking over his response, he instead sighed and replied, “Thomas, they don't know what to do with the pair of us. But I'm glad we're together out here. Now, get back to your studying. Please?”

“I have numbers coming out of my ar-, eyes,” Jopson half-laughed as he pushed the workbook and pencil away from him.

Edward's demeanour darkened. “Were you about to say something different then, Lieutenant Jopson? Were you perhaps about to swear at your commanding officer?”

Jopson sat up straight, his gaze level. “Sir, I was about to swear, but not _at_ you. _Sir_.”

That brought a slight smirk to Edward's lips. “Say the word, Jopson.”

Jopson's stare intensified. “Arse. Sir.”

“And a very fine one it is, Lieutenant,” Edward's smile finally caught up with him and he nodded to the table Jopson was sitting at. “Now, there's nothing we can do about that other matter, so go back to work and pick up Napier's Bones.”

Somewhat mollified, Jopson slid back the pencil and book, taking up the rod, ready for the next set of calculations. “Yes, sir, though I'd rather handle a different bone.”

“Thomas!” Edward's spluttered reply disintegrated into giggles.

~*~

The morning sun greeted Edward as he stepped onto the deck, pausing to appreciate the view of his third lieutenant set against the bright blue sky, warmth already building in the air. He crossed over to join Jopson, who smiled as he handed over the spyglass.

“Morning, sir. You're just in time to sight first land.”

“I expect half the crew to leg it once we reach our tropical paradise,” Edward mused as he scanned the distant shoreline.

“Not once they realise sitting on a beach all day has its drawbacks,” Jopson countered. “Sunburn, for instance. Also, sand tends to get in all sorts of cracks, sir.”

The image on the horizon distorted and fell out of view as Edward failed to keep his composure. Biting his tongue, he managed to speak. “Speaking from the voice of experience, Thomas?”

“It's been so long, I can hardly remember my youthful exploits,” Thomas said wistfully as he gazed into the distance.

Lowering his scope, Edward hummed to himself, then spoke. “About time for some new exploits, then.”

“I'd love to. If we get a moment of peace,” Thomas said quietly. “A captain and his third lieutenant engaging in skylarking might give the crew the wrong sort of ideas.”

Edward idly ran a hand up and down the shaft of the spyglass. “We'd better keep our merry-making private, then. Could you imagine us being caught naked up a coconut tree?”

Thomas groaned. “You realise I'm going to be carrying that image with me until after supper, sir?”

“It's a hard burden, but I'd be delighted to relieve you of some of it later on,” Edward said magnanimously. “But for now, I have a ship to run, small as she is.” With that, he patted Thomas on the shoulder and acknowledged the approaching Mate for a report.

~*~

As evening set in, they drew nearer to the island, and Edward was preoccupied by sightings of ominous cloud banks far ahead. As a result, the evening meal with the officers was a little subdued.

Edward weighed his words carefully. “Have any of you contended with the storms in these regions, gentlemen?”

The senior lieutenant shook his head. “We never encountered any, no. But I've heard horror stories.”

Jopson nodded. “Sadly, yes. _The Racer_ avoided the worst of one, following at a respectful distance, watching for any change of course. Our intended destination took the brunt of it and we pitched in with relief and repair efforts a few days after it left its mark upon the islands. Apart from the gale force winds itself, those who went through the experience described the uncanny noises the storm made, before everything calmed. Then the wind reversed and the horror started anew.” He stopped, noticing the rapt attention of his table-mates, as well as the young steward serving them. “I suppose I should add something to dispel the mood, but I can't think of anything. So. Yes.” He shuffled in his seat a little and glanced at Edward.

Edward swirled the wine in his glass and lifted it. “Gentlemen, I propose a toast. To calmer weather, and safe harbours.” He gazed around the table, settling on Thomas's eyes as everyone repeated the toast.

~*~

The evening study session was curtailed when Edward set a glass in front of Thomas.

“Drink,” he instructed.

Thomas stood and raised the glass, watching the whiskey reflect the lamplight. “May I propose a toast.”

Edward nodded as he brushed a hand over Thomas's shoulder.

“To those who are no longer with us. To those we shall meet again,” Thomas said softly, mesmerised by the swirling liquid.

“And for those still with us,” Edward added, gently kissing Thomas on the cheek.

Thomas leaned into the kiss, turning to kiss Edward back. He wanted to stretch the moment out, to let every part of him share in Edward's warmth.

Glasses set aside, they settled into each other's arms and embraced, raining kisses on each other, hands roaming. Edward cradled his head in Thomas's shoulder as he stroked his fingers through Edward's hair, entangling them in the waves. He could feel Thomas's prick bulge against the fabric of his pants and rubbed his hip against it, following with a slow push with one hand. Thomas laughed lightly, still planting kisses, then grabbed Edward's arse with his free hand.

Edward gave a little gasp as Thomas pulled him closer. “We still have to be careful, Thomas.”

In between kisses, Thomas whispered, “I know. Maybe we can leg it and find an island. Just us and the coconuts.”

Edward slid his hand down a bit and gently squeezed. “I do quite like your coconuts, Lieutenant.”

Laughing quietly, Thomas lightly slapped Edward's arse. “What happened to being careful?”

“Bugger that,” Edward breathed, tackling Jopson's trouser fastenings and guiding them to a bulkhead wall.

“Is that bugger me, you, or just any _that_?” Thomas asked hoarsely as he rubbed up against Edward's hand.

Edward was delightedly weighing his options when a voice calling from the deck drew their attention. He sighed and stood back, recomposing himself, and waiting for the inevitable knock on the door, while Thomas half-crouched his way back to his seat at the table.

As soon as the Mate knocked, Edward calmly said to enter, glancing over at Thomas, now seemingly engrossed in a set of tables. He sighed. There'd be time later for a rematch.

The storm band seemed to swallow half the Milky Way, leaving a deep, dark hole on the horizon of the brilliantly glittering sky. Lines of clouds were barely visible as lightning flashed deep within the system, and Edward felt his heart sink into his stomach.

“We need to stay well away from that mess, sir. It'd be just our luck if it were to turn and follow us, it'd be on us in a flash,” the Mate warned.

Edward looked into his grizzled and weathered face, knowing he'd been through worse than Jopson had in his short spell in the Caribbean. “Whatever you need, however many men you need to haul sail, you have it, Mr. Davies.”

“I might be needing a prayer or two, we all will, Cap'n Little,” Davies replied gravely. “All we can do is watch for trouble.”

“You'll have them,” Edward promised. “Keep those eyes peeled.”

~*~

The night proved long as every man on deck duty watched what they could see of the storm in the distance. The beauty of the sky above lay ignored, every eye stolen by the thought of the terrors ahead.

In the main cabin, Thomas wound up the chronometers for the night, before setting them back in place. “Time will tell,” he said quietly to himself, counting the hours until dawn, hoping that day-bright could help them determine the storm's course. He thought of the people on the islands -- the colonists and the merchants, the fishermen and the rescued slaves – wondering if he'd encounter any of them again, if they'd be safe and well in the morning light.

When Edward returned to the cabin, he silently sat by Thomas's side and joined him in prayer, one hand upon his.

~*~

Edward was awake even before Thomas knocked on his door, and he went on deck to the first pale grey streaks of light. Men up top were busy with the sails as Mr. Davies called out to them.

Edward grimaced at the grim sky ahead, catching the Mate's gaze. “It won't be the full force, but we're in for some shit, sir,” he said, blunt as ever.

“Just get us through it in well enough shape to be able to help the people who'll be in the rest of that shit, Mr. Davies,” Edward replied sadly.

The rest of the day was spent in a sense of suspense, with Edward staying in the increasing rain as the tail of the storm lashed them. Thomas was torn between his duties as an officer and his desire the climb the rigging and pitch in, memories of what seemed a lifetime ago flooding his thoughts. He looked up at the younger ABs and saw himself as he once was, but now he was an officer and so had to perform his duty. As he directed some crewmen to tasks, he caught Edward looking on, and they shared a nod. We'll make it, he thought to himself.

~*~

The afternoon sun filtered through the slices of leaves above Edward's head as he sat on the beach, toes slowly digging into the sand. Something thudded down a few feet away from him. He looked up to see Thomas, legs braced against the tree trunk as he cut away at some more coconuts. Edward grinned, appreciating the spectacular view of Thomas's arse and he picked up the two coconuts, rolling them around in his hands.

As Thomas jumped down to sit beside him, Edward let out a melancholy sigh. “This should have been the Sandwich Islands.”

“Aye,” Thomas agreed. “But we have to bring their memories with us.” He sliced a coconut in two and offered it to Edward. “A toast.”

Edward took the coconuts and held it to Thomas's half. “Give us the toast, Thomas.”

“To those who are no longer with us. To those we shall meet again,” Thomas said softly, eyes shining as he looked into Edward's eyes.

“And for those still with us,” Edward finished, drawing close for a tender kiss.


End file.
